percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Thanatos and the release of Cerberus
Charmed Demigods Chapter 11: Thanatos and the release of Cerberus Poppy Halliwell Everyone sat in the dining room around the table talking. Paul was in a conversation with Paige and the Leprecaun, Sheileleigh. Eve, Melody, and everybody else were talking about how to save Piper, Tamara, and Chris. I just looked out the window thinking. How could any of this happen, how could any of it have been possible? It's unbelievable. Demons start attacking us like their flies out of nowhere, they take 3 of our family members, Paul, Eve, and I are pronounced the new charmed ones, and we all saw dead relatives like aunt Prue. What else could happen? This wasn't right. We're supposed to have a happy ending sort of thing, there wasn't supposed to be new charmed ones. Only the orginals, this was supposed to be all over when they stopped fighting. I sighed, guess things like that just don't happen for people like us. Why do people even try to comfort eachother with lies? They never work. Ever. "Pop? You alright?" Eve asked me, she had come over to me and had abandoned her conversation with the others. "Your shaking Poppy," she sat down next to me and took my hand, I looked down and saw that she was right I was shaking. "I-I'm fine Eve..." I breathed deeply, feeling the familar fear and nightmare seep deep into my heart again that haunted me everynight... "Poppy? Poppy?!" I heard Eve say in the distance, but I saw her, she was right infront of me with a worried expression. I pulled away from her and put my head in my hands, then i got up and ran. I couldn't let them see me like this. I heard everyone start calling my name, but soon the last person I heard was my dad. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. Until my legs burned and ached of exhaustion. I fell to my knees in a heep of grass, I looked down into the dirty San Francisco water. Tears started running down my face, and the world started to blur out. Then it turned pitched black. "There is darkness on the wat''er,' 'There is darkness all around us.' '''But have no worry little one, I will protect you. I will cherish you and love you, '' ''for all eternity. There is darkness on the water, '' ''There is darkness all around us." I heard the soft singing of my mother, I opened my sleepy eyes and looked up to see the dark, black eyes of Mom. She smiled down at me, and I grinned up at her. I sat up and threw my legs over the side of my bed, I looked back up at Mom, her smiled still as bright as ever, though her eyes didn't seem to match up. They seemed worried. "Come on sweetie," she took my hand and she lead me out of my room and upstairs. She walked hurriedly, almost pulling me, "Come on we need to hurry my darling. They are almost upon us, we need to leave before they come. We can not stay here." I stared up at her on confusion. What did she mean we can't stay here? This was our home, and what about Dad? Where was he? "Where's Dad? isn't he coming?" Mom looked back at me, trying to think of something to say. "We will send for him later my little one, but for now we have to leave. Now. There's no time." She gripped my arm tightly, almost dragging me up into the attic. She let go of me and grabbed the Shadow Book. She started flipping through it furiously, mumbling, "Where is it?! It has to be in here somewhere!" She kept searching through the pages vigorously, I stared at her wondering what was going on. '' ''And then, '''they' appeared. It happened so fast that I barely knew what was happening. A cloud of smoke danced around us, there, infront of me and my mother was now a man in black with chalk white skin, blood red eyes, and a three headed vicious dog. '' My mother dropped the book and snatched me up, clutching me close to her chest, "Thanatos! Leave now! You said I had till the end of the month to come back!" The man who was supposedly named Thanatos smirked at her, "Oh but Styx, I know what you plan on doing. You plan on escaping and hiding from me. But as you know, that is not possible. No one can escape me, or the Underworld. It is time for you and your precious child to return back to where you belong." WIthout his knowing while he was speaking my mother had slipped something onto my neck, the three headed dog snarled at us. "Thanatos, you can take me, but I won't ever let you take my little girl. She shouldn't be forced down into such a treacherous place." I looked up to my mother, her once soft and comforting eyes were now a fierce firing burning rage and would destroy anything that got in her way. '' ''Thanatos's eyes widened, realizing what my mother was going to do, and he screamed, "Cerberus! At''t''ack!" The dog was set loose on her, I felt myself being dropped from my mothers hands, but I also felt a darkness enclosing me in a shell, protecting me from anything that my mother had wished. And with that, the last thing I saw was the three headed dog, Cerberus, pouncing on my mother with his sharp claws and my mothers terrifying scream telling me everything was going to be alright. ''I screamed for her, "Mommy!" before my throat choked up with tears and I fell into a deep darkness, the man trying to aim for me. '' "Mom!" I woke up sobbing. I wrapped my arms around my knees, burying my head. Why did that have to happen, why did my mom have to leave? Why can't anything be normal. I wish I wasn't a witch, I wish my mom was here. Dad tried lying to me years ago that mom had died and that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't and it will never be. I kept sobbing, tears flowing down, my face felt all blotchy and red. "Pop-Tart?" Paul said while sat down to my right, I felt Eve sit down to my left. I chuckled bitterly, "Pop-Tart? Haven't heard that in awhile Pauly-boy." Eve wrapped her arms around me, and Paul put one of his across my back, both trying to comfort me. "Poppy, we both don't exactly know whats going on with you. But we do know it's probably hard and overwhelming to become a charmed one, but we also want you to know that we're here for you no matter what." Eve said, Paul squeezed my shoulder a bit supportively. I tooked a deep breathe, "It's not just that Evie, It's something else.." I didn't look up at either of them. The nightmare kept flashing in and out of my head. "Poppy, just tell us. I know your hiding something. So Poppy, wont you just tell Eve and I what it is." Paul put his hand under my chin and pulled my head up. And his question didn't sound like it question, it sounded more lie a commanded. Eve wiped away my tears and I looked at them both. They both wanted to help me, not really try to comfort me. And Paul was right, I was hiding this, and I had to tell someone or else I was gonna burst. Both of them watched me and so, I tooked a deep breathe and I started at the beginning.